


There are no monsters here.

by Annibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal takes care of Will after he wakes from night sweats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There are no monsters here.

**Author's Note:**

> for hannibalkink
> 
> http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/1847.html?thread=2504759

Hannibal had expected the night sweats; Will was working on a case and his temperature was already up from the stress. This had almost become a sad routine for them, but Hannibal never could get used to the way Will woke up, his eyes darting around the room and his breath heavy from fear. 

“Will, it’s alright. You are home.”

He pulled Will against his chest, even though the other man was wet from sweat, letting Will feel that he was there for him while he calmed down. Wills fingers made little fists in his pajamas holding on tight while he came back to reality. 

Once he relaxed enough to let go Hannibal helped peel off the wet clothing, politely ignoring the shaking of Wills hands. Only after Will was stripped of his clothing did Hannibal climb out of bed, reaching over and lifting Will in his arms. He didn’t want Will to fall with the way that he was trembling from fear, and although he was heavy Hannibal found he liked the way that Will clung to him.

Hannibal felt his muscles strain as he set Will down into the bath. 

He started to run the water, making sure that none of the cold water splashed onto Will while he waited for it to warm. After putting the plug in, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Wills lips.

“Is that better?” He asked as the water started to lap around Wills bottom.

Will gave him a shaky nod and looked up at him through his wet fringe. Hannibal couldn’t help smiling at Will and he was glad to see the smile returned. 

“I’ll be right back.” Hannibal laid one more kiss on his lips before leaving the bathroom. 

He didn’t want Will to return to a wet bed so he pulled off the old sheets and pillow case. The pillow was damp with sweat and he set it beside the bed while he put new clean sheets over the mattress. Hannibal then remade the bed so that Will wouldn’t feel any guilt about the sweat stains in the mattress. 

Hannibal took the wet pillow and switched it out with a pillow from the spare room, only returning when he has fluffed it up so that it matched the one that Will had been using. Once he was finished there was no way anyone would have known what had woken them. 

The water was around Wills stomach when Hannibal came back into the bathroom and he turned off the water, taking a cloth and running it over Wills skin. 

Will was always shook up after he woke up from the fear, and he got a lot of comfort from having Hannibal clean him. He liked how Hannibal always started by wiping down first his hair before moving to his chest and arms, stopping to rewet the cloth constantly. Then ever so slowly Hannibal would run it down his stomach and move on to his hips and thighs. By the time he got to Wills feet the hot water and gentle touches had relaxed Will enough that he could feel sleep tugging at him again. It was hard to hold fear in his body when Hannibal was looking after him. 

“Let’s go back to bed.” 

Hannibal gave him another small smile as he took his hand and helped him out of the tub. He quickly wrapped Will in a large towel and sat him on the toilet. 

This was his favorite part, when Hannibal blow-dried his hair and his long slender fingers would run through it until every wave was fluffed up and dry. Only after he was completely satisfied that there was not a single wet hair left did he take Wills hand and help him stand. 

Even though they both knew that Will didn’t need help walking Hannibal kept an arm around him and led him to their bed. They both enjoyed the touch and it gave Hannibal an excuse to tuck Will into bed, making sure the blankets were up around his chin.

Hannibals own pajamas were damp from helping Will bathe so he slipped out of them before joining Will in their bed. Their nude skin pressed together as Hannibal snuggled in close, wrapping himself around Will to remind him that there was good in the world. 

“No monsters will get you here Will.” Hannibal murmured into his hair.


End file.
